karaoke Cullens
by XOXOXOShawnSpencerXOXOXO
Summary: Bella thinks the Cullen's need more family time... Thus, KARAOKE NIGHT WAS BORN! Rated K plus because I'm a spaz and would rather be safe then sorry. F.Y.I. the reason it is so long is because i write the lyrics out for those who haven't heard the songs.
1. in need of more family time

I don't own twilight.  
Chapter one: In need of more family time.

Bella's P.O.V.  
Every one is out hunting. I put down my shield and shut my eyes.  
'Edward, I am going out for a little bit.' I thought to him. I hope he can hear me.  
I grabbed my purse and headed to my car. I don't know where to go. After driving around for a little bit I decided to go say hi to Jacob.

Jacob's P.O.V.  
"Is that all you got?" I asked Paul laughing.  
"Like you can do better." He shot back.  
"give me that!" I said grabbing the microphone out of his hands.  
"I get to pick the song!" Quill said.  
The whole pack was having karaoke night.  
"Fine." this is going to be humiliating.  
"You get to sing 'this is why I'm hot' By briANA" He said laughing.  
I let out a long, dramatic sigh.  
"Fine" I said.  
They turned on the music and i started the intro.

This is why I'm hot _[2x]_  
This is why _[2x]_  
This is why I'm hot  
This is why I'm hot _[2x]_  
This is why _[2x]_  
This is why I'm hot  
I'm hot cause I'm fly  
You ain't cause you're not

Right than the door burst open. Bella walked in laughing.  
"Oh dear God." I said. covering my face.  
She walked over and gave me a hug.  
"Hey Jake." She said.  
"Bella, its good to see you" Quill said.  
"Would you like to join us for karaoke?" Paul asked.  
"Sure." She said with a bright smile. "Of course, after Jacob finishes." She added.  
I picked the microphone, and picked up where I left off.

Edward's P.O.V  
I ran up to the house and when to see Bella.

only one problem, she wasnt there.  
I did a quick serch of the house. she left, her car was gone.  
I went to sit down at my piano and found a small sticky note on it.  
"Dear Edward,  
In case you didnt hear, I am going for a short drive.  
I will be back at about 3.  
Love you,  
Bella"  
I looked at the clock. 4:30.  
I wonder were she is...  
3 hours later...  
Ugh! Everyone is home, but Alice. I need to know were bella is.  
"Carlisle?" I asked  
"Yes Edward?"  
"Do you know where Alice is?"  
"Oh, she is shopping with Reneesme." He said  
"I thought Renesmee was with Jacob."  
"No, she came back early. her and Alice left an hour before we were even done hunting."  
"why did she leave early?"  
"The pack was having a karaoke party."  
I couldn't help but laugh.  
Emmett reached over and turned on the T.V.  
I sighed.

Bella's P.O.V.  
I just finished singing  
Peace of me. when I looked at the clock. 7:30.  
Oh my god! Edward must be having a brake down!  
"I have to go guys, thanks for a great time."  
I Grabbed my coat and everyone said good bye.  
I Got in my car and speed home.  
Edward's P.O.V.  
Finally, I heard Bella's car. she walked into the door.  
'Sorry Im so late guys, I lost track of time." She said.  
"What were you doin' bells?" Emmett asked.  
"I was doing Karaoke with Jake and them." She said.  
"Was it fun? I left early, everyone know's how bad Jacob is at singing." Reneesme said.  
Bella laughed.  
"Yes it was fun. And it reminded me of something. Esme?" She asked  
"Yes dear?"  
"Can i talk to you, alone. I have something very important to ask you." She said.  
Darn it! She has her sheild up. i tryed to Read it from alice but she was sheilding her as well.  
Alice started laughing. Bella turned to her and smiled.  
"Alice, dont tell anyone."  
She stopped sheilding alice so I started to read her.  
" guess what! I just ate a hot dog!" She thought over and over again.  
I was disrupted by Emmetts thoughts...  
"hey Eddie! have you heard this song...  
IM HOT 'CAUSE IM FLY  
YOU AINT 'CAUSE YOU NOT  
I love that song, it speaks the truth"  
I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed a little.  
I looked around and noticed Bella and Esme were gone.  
Esme's P.O.V.  
Me and Bella were in her car.  
"So, I was at Jacobs and they were having so much fun as a group. It made me realize that we dont spend that much family time." She said. she had a valuble point, we never do stuff as a family.  
"what are you thinking?"  
"Wellllllll..."


	2. guys night

Chapter 2: guys night

Esme's P.O.V  
"Well... I was thinking we could have karaoke night." Bella said.  
"That does sound like a lot of fun. I will tell everyone as soon as we get home." and with that we headed back home.

10 minutes later...

"Darn it!" Edward shouted as we walked in the door.  
"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked.  
"Bella still has her shield up." he said, pouting  
Bella stuck her tong out at him. Jasper started laughing.  
"So... Bella was thinking that we don't have a lot of time as a family. and I have to agree." I said  
"We spend plenty of time together." Emmett said in a whiny voice.  
"Name some times." Bella said.  
"Well... for starters there is... Ummm... We go hunting together. And me and Rosie hang out together all the time." He said  
"Ya. exactly. when we are acting like wild animals or spending time with our other half." Bella stated in a confident voice.  
"Bella's right." Carlisle said.  
"Why don't you tell us what you were thinking." Alice said, giggling.  
"We are going to start having Karaoke night!" Bella said.  
"OMG!" Emmett yelled in a girly tone "That is a great idea."  
everyone laughed.  
"So, to start off we are going to have a all guys sing off." Bella said.  
Silent, unsure thoughts were passing between the guys.  
"Well me and Esme better take off now." Carlisle said Backing towards the door.  
"All guys!" Jasper said.  
"you all know I don't sing" Carlisle whimpered.  
"Suck it up, buttercup." Emmett said.  
"So here is the catch... you can not swear so you have to make up a random word to replace one. Next... i will call your name and draw a song from a hat, that is what you will sing." Bella laid out.  
Alice started laughing.  
"First up... DRUM ROLE PLEASE!" Alice and Bella said at the same time.

Carlisle's P.O.V.  
'please don't be me please don't be me!' i thought as the drum role started.  
"Please welcome...Carlisle Cullen!" Alice said. all the guys let out a sigh of relief.  
Bella grabbed the hat, looked at a peace of paper than skipped over to me.  
"You will be singing..." She said out loud then showed me the paper.  
Alice and Edward both let out a loud laugh.  
The paper said  
'Raise Your Glass-Pink' Oh dear God.  
"So Carlisle will be singing... Edward, Will you do the honers?" Bella said  
"He will be preforming Raise your glass." Edward said, choking down a laugh.  
Alice handed me a microphone. that was when i noticed speakers in the corner.  
I was about to start when Emmett screamed "LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED RIGHT!"  
So I started my song

Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal, yo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of a party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
Can't stop, coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

Oh Poop! My glass is empty  
That sucks!

So if you're too school for cool  
And you're treated like a fool  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty, gritty, dirty, little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!

Everyone Laughed and clapped. Emmett walked up to me fake crying, or trying to at least.  
"That was beautiful man!" He said clapping my hand on my back and wiping away a fake tear.  
"Next up is..."


	3. Jasper's Song

**if you guys wouldn't mind posting a character and a song it would be super duper awesome! so leave suggestions in the reviews. **

Chapter 3: Jasper's song

Jasper's P.O.V.  
That was so funny! I have never heard Carlisle sing and the first time I do it is a Pink song  
Oh someone is talking...  
"Next up... You know him, you love him, please welcome... Jasper Hale!" Alice Announced.  
Bella walked up to me with my paper, at one glance Edward and Alice started Laughing.  
'come & get it- Selena Gomez'  
Oh no. well here goes my fine reputation with my family.

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na

You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet…  
So baby whenever you're ready…

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that. (Let me get that yeah)  
And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.  
Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready…

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na

This love will be the death of me  
But I know I'll die happily  
I'll know, I'll know, I'll know  
Because you love me so… yeah!

When you're ready come and get it  
Na na na na

When you're ready  
When you're ready  
When you're ready come and get it (when you're ready come and get it)  
Na na na na _  
_

Alice was having a laughing fit on the floor along with Bella, Edward and Emmett.  
"And last up is Mister Emmett Cullen!" Bella said  
"FINALLY!" Emmett yelled  
"Bella showed him the paper.  
Edward and Alice Both sighed.


	4. Emmett brings down the house

Chapter 4: Emmett brings down the house

No one in particular's P.O.V.  
"yes" Emmett cheered. "My favorite song!"  
"What is it?" Rosalie asked.  
"Come on, baby. you should know this." He said  
"Lets get started." Alice said.

"Work it, make it, do it,  
Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!

Now that don't kill me  
Can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
'cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
'cause I can't get much wronger  
Man I've been waitin' all night now  
That's how long I've been on you

I need you right now  
I need you right now

Let's get lost tonight  
You could be my black Kate Moss tonight  
Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight  
And you don't give a **cookie** what they all say right?  
Awesome, the Christian and Christian Dior  
Damn, they don't make 'em like this anymore  
I ask 'cause I'm not sure  
Do anybody make real pizza anymore?  
Bow in the presence of greatness  
'cause right now thou has forsaken us  
You should be honored by my lateness  
That I would even show up to this fake **doggie**  
So go ahead go nuts go ape dookie  
Especially in my pastel on my bape **Pants**  
Act like you can't tell who made this  
New gospel homey, take six, and take this, haters

I need you right now  
I need you right now

Me likey

I don't know if you got a man or not,  
If you made plans or not  
God put me in the plans or not  
I'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lot  
But I know that God put you in front of me

So how the hell could you front on me?  
There's a thousand you's, there's only one of me  
I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment right?  
This is Louis Vuitton Don night  
So we gonna do everything that Kan like  
Heard they'd do anything for a Klondike  
Well I'd do anything for a blonde-dike  
And she'll do anything for the limelight  
And we'll do anything when the time's right  
Ugh, baby, you're makin' it (harder, better, faster, stronger)

I need you right now  
I need you right now

You know how long I've been on you?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had Isotoners  
Don't act like I never told you  
Baby, you're making it (harder, better, faster, stronger)

I need you right now

You know how long I've been on you?  
Since Prince was on Apollonia  
Since OJ had Isotoners  
Don't act like I never told you  
Never told you

Never over"

_"How come Emmett got a good song? You know one sang by a GUY!?" Jasper complained.  
"Were you girls cheating, and giving us girly songs on purpose?" Carlisle asked  
"Maybe..." Alice and Bella said at the same time_


End file.
